Thayne, Mina
:’’”I remember what it was like to feel the real fear of the Dark side. That day, in the temple, when the clones turned on us… That was the day that I knew fear was real and that it could affect a Jedi.”’’ :-Mina Thayne Mina Thayne was a lieutenant within the Shadow Wing underworld, operating in the Engstrom Trust during the time of the Galactic Civil War. There were very few people that knew of Mina prior to her joining the Shadow Wing and even fewer that trusted her. She was known as a shrewd woman that seemed to always be two steps ahead of every plan or plot. Rumors abounded that Mina killed those that displeased her in ritualistic manners, usually doing the deed herself. Mina formed her own group of hired guns that took orders only from her, known as the Shades. With the Shades acting as her hands, Mina was able to fulfill many wants and needs for Shadow Wing and other outside interests. By outside appearances, Mina and her forces could fulfill any job, by any means, against any target. In truth, Mina operated as part of an ever expanding network within the galactic underworld that had allies in almost every corner of the galaxy. History Forthcoming Appearance and Personality Tall and slender, Mina was often seen as a beauty, even though she had a rumored reputation. Mina was often said to be cool and caculating, but could be quite warm and generous behind closed doors. RPG D6 Stats Type: Underworld Lieutenant DEXTERITY 3D Blasters 4D+2, Lightsaber 7D, Lightsaber: Form II: Makashi 10D, Lightsaber: Form V: Djem So 9D+1, Melee Combat 8D, Thrown Weapons 6D+1 KNOWLEDGE 3D+2 Alien Species 5D, Bureaucracy 6D+2, Business 7D+1, Cultures 6D, Intimidation 8D+2, Languages 6D, Planetary Systems 5D+2, Scholar: Jedi Lore 6D+2, Streetwise 8D, Streetwise: Engstrom Trust 10D+2, Streetwise: Shadow Wing 10D, Value 7D+2, Willpower 8D MECHANICAL 2D+2 Astrogation 5D+1, Communications 5D, Repulsorlift Operation 4D+1, Space Transports 5D+1 PERCEPTION 4D Con 7D+2, Persuasion 9D, Search 5D+1, Sneak 6D+2 STRENGTH 2D+2 Brawling 8D, Climbing/Jumping 4D, Stamina 3D+2 TECHNICAL 2D Computer Programming/Repair 3D+2, Lightsaber Repair 6D+2 Special Abilities: Lightsaber Combat Form I: Shii-Cho: Advance, brawl, defensive stance, disarming slash, heavy strike, push, quick strike, sarlacc sweep. Lightsaber Combat Form II: Makashi: Receives +1D to attack and parry rolls against other lightsabers. -1D to attempts of blocking or redirecting ranged attacks. Contentious opportunity, disarm/dismember, heavy thrust, makashi riposte, quick thrust, ruse. Lightsaber Combat Form V: Djem So: After parry or blocked attack, receives a +2D modifier to the attack roll (this includes redirecting blaster bolts). However any attack rolls not following a parry are done with a -2D penalty. Falling avalanche, fluid riposte, heavy parry, two hand thrust. Force Skills: Control 8D, Sense 7D+1, Alter 7D+2 Force Powers: (these are some of the known abilities Mina possesses or has demostrated) Control: Absorb/Dissipate Energy, Accelerate Healing, Control Pain, Emptiness, Detoxify Poison, Force Of Will, Hibernation Trance, Reduce Injury, Remain Conscious, Resist Stun. Sense: Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Disturbance, Sense Force, Shatterpoint Sense. Alter:Force Blast, Force Jump, Force Wave, Injure/Kill, Kinetic Combat, Repulse, Telekinesis. Control & Alter: Accelerate Another’s Healing, Control Another’s Disease, Control Another’s Pain, Control Breathing, Control Pregnancy, Detoxify Another’s Poison, Inflict Pain, Place Another In Hibernation Trance, Remove Another's Fatigue, Return Another To Consciousness, Slow, Transfer Force. Control & Sense:Farseeing, Hide Force Sensitivity, Lightsaber Combat, Perfect Telepathy, Projective Telepathy. Control, Sense & Alter: Affect Mind, Enhanced Coordination, Force Harmony, Illusion, Masquerade, Telekinetic Kill, Telekinetic Stun. Sense & Alter: Cloak, Dim Another’s Senses, Force Breach, Force Wind, Greater Force Shield, Kinetic Release, Lesser Force Shield, Malacia. This character is Force-Sensitive. Force Points: 10 Dark Side Points: 2 Character Points: 17 Move: 10 Equipment: Lightsaber (5D), Secure encrypted comlink, Vibrodagger (STR+1D), Datapad Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force-sensitive Category:Hidden in Shadows